


【圭右】mob圭

by DKjesseF



Category: mob圭
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKjesseF/pseuds/DKjesseF
Summary: 原本只是和鱼老师简单脑了一下结果突然变成了写文（？鱼老师说可以私生x圭然后我开始表演了
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	【圭右】mob圭

**Author's Note:**

> mob圭  
> 注意是‘圭’也就是本人  
> 爽着玩一玩而已  
> 请勿上升真人  
> 迷奸

舞台剧结束之后，圭消耗完了全部的体力，连额头都冒出了细汗。

他打算洗个澡，思来想去决定去一直想去的新开的钱汤吧，那里听说服务很好，还会给客人按摩。

给圭按摩的是一个不起眼的普通男人。

扔进人群中立刻就会忘记的长相，圭冲着对方微微鞠躬，就趴在了床上。

对方见到他似乎很高兴，情绪激动的向圭介绍自己，说自己一直都是圭的粉丝，支持他了很久，每一场的签名会首映礼都会去的。

还问圭对他有没有印象。

已经疲惫过度的圭大脑根本想不起对男人的印象，而且他的长相实在过于路人，圭只好不好意思的说没什么印象，但是感谢一直以来的支持。

男人没有说话，只是沉默的低下头，开始为圭进行按摩，他的手摩擦过圭白皙的皮肤，隐隐约约他的手似乎在颤抖着。

这是他的圭啊、这样毫无防备的躺在他面前，专属于他一个人的圭。

原来他的皮肤摸起来是这样的感觉，这样的细腻，他想，不愧是他的圭。

他的手顺着一节一节的脊椎骨往下滑去，最终停在尾巴骨的位置，被浴巾堪堪遮住的屁股就在眼前，翘起漂亮的弧度。

他决定放在最后品尝，然后他握住了一直想握住的纤细的脚踝。

果然如他臆想无数次的那样，一只手就可以轻松握住，他顺着小腿逐渐往上，一直到大腿根部，圭的体毛果然很少，只有稀稀疏疏的几根。

男人想，圭像个女人一样。

尽管在男人这里已经把圭当成性对象幻想过无数次了。

随着他有力的动作，圭的呼吸逐渐开始平稳，一直困倦的眼皮终于合上，男人想，药效发挥了。

他终于开始把手伸向一直想要品尝的私处，他揭开浴巾，看到挺翘的两瓣臀肉，在蒸汽的作用下，粉红的像是刚剥了皮的蜜桃。

他看到那粉红色的穴口，正如圭这个人一样，他的全身每一处都是完美的漂亮的。

他随着精油的润滑，一只手指轻松的插了进去，圭只是轻哼一声，并没有从睡梦中醒过来。

啊、果然和他想象的一样温暖，那样的紧致柔软，一层一层的软肉包裹住他的手指，快要融化掉了。

光是这样，男人都快要爽得射出来了。

可是他并不着急，开发完肉穴之后，他轻轻的把圭翻了个身，看到了已经微微勃起的阴茎，圭这里的毛发都如此稀少，他能够看清他的囊袋和下方的会阴。

阴茎的形状很漂亮，男人想，他的圭身体的任何一处都这么让人着迷。

他好喜欢、他想让圭也变得和他一样舒服。

他在给圭口交，他把那漂亮的、流着水的阴茎含在嘴里，像是在吃棒棒糖一样吮吸着。

他知道圭很爽，因为他在梦里嘤咛，就连呼吸也加重了，可他知道，圭不会醒来，他下的药分量很足，就算他现在狠狠地插进去圭的屁股里，圭也不会醒过来。

在男人的吞吐之下，无意识的圭也达到了高潮，精液射了男人一嘴，他全部都咽下去了。

这是圭给他的礼物。

接着他把注意力转移到了呼吸起伏的胸部。

他在看圭舞台剧的时候就知道了，圭有一对漂亮的奶子。

他喜欢奶子这个称呼，男人双手抓住圭的胸部，柔软的乳肉从指缝中溢出，他甚至闻到了散发出的香气。

这样圭在他面前更像是个女人。

他亲吻圭每一寸的皮肤，虔诚的像是个教徒，躺在他身下的人这是他的天主。

他含住被他揉的殷红的乳头，用舌头上下拨弄，还用牙齿轻轻拉扯，会疼吗？

男人看到圭皱起了眉头，会疼的吧、

他松开了，看着可怜的肿起来的乳头，可是他好生气、尽管圭是自己的天主，可是他却不记得自己的名字。

他们明明见过那么多次——在签名会上，他握过圭的手，那样漂亮的一双手握住了自己这样丑陋的肮脏的手。

在舞台下，他和其他粉丝一同坐在下面，黑压压的人群只有台上的圭在闪闪发亮。

可是圭应该记得他的，他明明那样温柔的对自己笑过、在粉丝群里他看向圭的目光又是那么炙热。

他怎么可以不记得自己？

他的主犯了错、他现在要惩罚他的神明。

他把圭的乳头重新含进嘴里，他用犬齿钳进乳孔里，用力的吮吸，离开时那可怜的乳头已经肿成原来两倍大小了，泛着淡淡的血丝。

他知道圭很疼、他看到圭眼角的泪了，他亲吻那滴泪，把它含进嘴里吞下去。

对不起、对不起、男人胡乱亲吻着圭的脸，他的口水都留在上面，把那嘴唇上都镀上了一层光亮。

我不想这样对圭桑的、可是圭太过分了！这下可以记住我了吗？可以记住有一个这么爱你的我了吗？

他在圭的额头上落下一个温柔的吻，会记住了吧？圭桑。

他把圭细长的双腿缠在腰上，他看着那漂亮的小腿线条，在他的腰上看起来是那么的不合适，却又莫名的和谐。

他掰开圭的大腿，看着那刚刚被他开发好的肉穴，可以隐约的看到殷红的肠肉，一张一合的似乎在散发出邀请。

他终于进入到了圭的身体里，天啊、他浑身都在颤抖，所有的感官都聚集到阴茎上，他感受到那紧致温暖的肠肉包裹着、吮吸着他的阴茎。

这太爽了、他的圭，他双手掐住圭精瘦的腰，指甲都陷进肉里。

他的圭好厉害、圭的里面实在是太舒服了——好想一直操下去。

好想把他的阴茎一直埋在圭的身体里，射精、尿尿都在这个温暖的洞里。

他亲吻圭皱起来的眉头，用手指慢慢地抚平，然后用自己粘腻的舌头伸进圭的口腔，舔遍每一颗牙齿。

圭也很爽吧？

他用力的抽插着，那被撑开的穴口被他拍打着起了泡沫，水声和男人剧烈的喘息声夹杂在一起，按摩室的空气都变得甜腻无比。

他感受到圭无意识收紧的肠肉，男人撸动着圭的阴茎，看着那脆弱的小孔不断的流出透明的液体。

圭快要高潮了吧——男人的动作越来越快，他听到圭的轻哼，每一声粘腻的呻吟都刺激着他的神经。

我也要高潮了、圭桑。

男人虔诚的吻着圭锁骨上的痣，他喜欢这颗痣，在舞台剧上圭情绪激动的时候，拉开的衣衫露出大片的胸膛，他坐在第一排就注意到了那颗痣。

现在他终于亲吻到了，他就快要在他的圭身上得到高潮了——

终于他的精液射进了那紧致的肠道，进入到圭身体的最深处，男人在圭的身上喘息，这太爽了、

圭也同时达到了高潮，稀薄的精液落在自己身上，男人虔诚的低下头，把那还温热的精液一点一点的舔掉。

他在圭的身上留下了自己的气味，像是一只狗占领自己的领地，他着迷的抚摸圭身体的每一处肌肤、这是他爱着的圭。

圭再次醒来的时候，按摩室已经没有人了，他的头有些疼，看着密闭的空间，感觉到有些茫然。

他是睡着了吗？圭感觉到身体有些不适，应该是在这木床上躺很久的缘故吧，他这样想着。

只是这样似乎对按摩的师傅不太礼貌，圭有些愧疚，动作慢腾腾的离开。

男人看着圭离开的背影，他知道藏在那浴巾之下的肉穴边上，还残留着他的精液。

他没有完全清理掉，男人想，总算是在圭的身上留下属于自己的痕迹了。

他更加喜欢他的圭了。

end


End file.
